


A Wayne Writes

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Gen, Gotham, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, Harry Potter Heir of Black, Harry Potter Heir of Gryffindor, Harry Potter Heir of Potter, Harry Potter Heir of Slytherin, bruce wayne adopts harry potter, harry potter adopted by bruce wayne, harry potter in arkham asylum, harry potter raised by not dursleys, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was adopted by Bruce Wayne after being abandoned by the Dursleys at Arkham Asylum when his accidental magic becomes more noticeable. What happens when Harrys Hogwarts letter arrives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wayne Writes

\---

Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,

While you letter was appreciated, I am afraid to say that Harry has already made plans concerning his magical education.

Due to how powerful Harry's accidental magic was at a young age his relatives left him with doctors at Arkham Asylum claiming he was both unstable and dangerous. 

Because Harry was placed in an asylum the American Ministry of Magic decided that due to Britain's Ministry of Magic's incompetence and failure to protect not only a magical child, but a child that is heir to four Ancient and Noble houses, two of witch are founders of your school, then they shall be the ones that would be responsible for Harry's safety and finding him an appropriate guardian. 

I may be a 'muggle', as you refer to non-magical people, but I can and have provided Harry with a caring home and the wonderful childhood that he deserves. Harry is aware of his heritage and how the wizarding world know him as the-boy-who-lived, however he has no plans to go back to England at this point in time or any time in the future. This may change in the future, only so he can proform his duitys as the head of several Ancient and Noble houses aswell as owner of Hogwarts school.

Harry will not be attending Hogwarts, please do not attempt to contact us again.

Sinceraly, 

Bruce Wayne

Owner of Wayne Enterprises 

Legal magical guardian and non-magical guardian of Harrison James Potter-Wayne, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin

\---


End file.
